Born To Die
by Princesa Mecanica
Summary: Que pasa si tu vida cambia de la noche a la mañana?, si te das cuenta que has estado viviendo en una telaraña de mentiras?si te das cuenta de que no simplemente naces para morir? Este fanfic se ubica al principio de Ciudad de Hueso.Una historia nueva,basada en el libro de Cassandra Clare y en la cancion Born to Die de Lana del Rey
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTORA: Hola!, este es mi primer Fanfic sobre Cazadores de Sombras ,este Fanfic se ubica en Ciudad de Hueso. Narrare la historia de Clary como a mí me hubiera gustado que pasara. Habrá muchos cambios, pero también copiare escenas del libro original.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACION DE LA GRANDIOSA CASSANDRA CLARE.**

**PD: Le coloque a este Fanfic "BORN TO DIE" porque me inspire en la canción de Lana del Rey(la cual es GRANDIOSA, escúchenla).**

**BORN TO DIE**

**Capitulo 1:"Feet don't fail me now"**

-Simón? , Donde estas?-preguntaba Clary preocupada, ella solo lo había dejado unos cuantos minutos y ya no estaba

Clary se encontraba en la nueva discoteca de moda, "PANDEMONIUM". Había venido con su mejor amigo, Simón. Hace unos cuantos minutos ella lo había dejado solo, sabía que no tenía que dejarlo solo

-Simon+Alcohol="Malas acciones" -Pensó Clary en voz alta

Ella se quería retocar un poco su maquillaje pero cuando salió del baño el ya no estaba. Ella lo había buscado por toda la discoteca, excepto los cuartos (si la discoteca tenia cuartos, y ustedes saben para que), pero no había rastro de él. Ahora tenían que buscar en los cuartos y esperaba con atinar el correcto, ya que si no la situación se pondría incomoda, muy incómoda. Clary entro en el largo pasillo oscuro, a cada lado había puertas. Siguió recorriendo el largo pasillo, hasta que vio una luz azul salir a abajo de una puerta, se acerco a ella lentamente. Al estar al frente de la puerta pudo ver un signo, una "runa", como habría dicho su loco profesor de historia, él señor Handerson. Clary sintió curiosidad, una voz en su mente le decía que entrara, así que ella lo hizo.

Al entrar al cuarto había 2 hombres y una mujer, y había algo en el suelo, un animal o una persona...

-¡SIMON!-Clary chillo el nombre de su mejor amigo mientras se lanzaba encima del, una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos color esmeralda. Su amigo, su casi hermano estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, lleno de sangre y moretones.

-¡SIMON!-Clary se paro y se voltio para ver a los tres jóvenes que probablemente fueron los culpables del estado de Simón- Que le han hecho!?

-Alejate de el mundana! el no es el que dice ser, el es un demonio! El es...-El joven de cabello negro, con unos hermosos ojos azules no pudo terminar la oración antes de que "Simón" cogiera la pierna de Clary o mejor dicho la aruñara y con una increíble fuerza la atrajera hacia si mismo.

-Clary-susurro "Simón"

-Calla Simón, ellos pagaran por esto, llamare a la policía y...-El joven de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos dorados clavo su espada en el pecho de "Simón", dándole justo en el corazón. Y luego se volvió a meter la espada en la funda que se encontraba en su espalda.

Clary se alejo violentamente del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, y se arrincono en una esquina de la habitacion, no podía parar de llorar, ella había presenciado la muerte de su mejor amigo, su hermano...

El joven de cabello rubio camino lentamente en dirección a Clary, ella al ver esto cogió lo más cercano que había... nada, así que opto por una segunda opción, su zapato, el cual era una Valeta. Genial pensó Clary para si misma. quizás, si se desasía de uno, tal vez solo tal vez podría con los otros dos, además, el joven rubio tenía una espada en su espalda. A unos pocos pasos de distancia de ese extraño joven rubio, Clary lanzo su Valeta con toda la fuerza que pudo al joven rubio y gracias a Dios le dio en la cara, El joven tambaleo un poco, por lo cual Clary aprovecho para golpearlo en la espalda y coger su espada. El joven cayó al suelo, y Clary coloco su pie descalzo sobre su espalda, y lo apretó con toda su fuerza. El joven se quedo inmóvil. Clary dirigió su mirada examinando a los dos jóvenes del al frente.

-Ahora escúchenme bien, será mejor que no den un solo paso o lo mato-Clary sabía perfectamente que ella no sería capaz de tal hazaña, pero ella esperaba que su mentira sonara creíble

-Nadie nos amenaza, mundana-dijo la joven de cabello negro y hermosos ojos cafés

-Izzy, recuerda que es Jace del quien estamos hablando...-El joven de cabello negro y ojos azules

-Alec!, ella es una estúpida mundana-"Izzy" escupió literalmente la última palabra

-Cállense!, y para su información no me llamo "estúpida mundana", mi nombre es...-

El joven rubio que estaba debajo de los pies de Clary la cogió de su pierna y la derribo, Clary grito un poco antes de que "Jace" le tapara la boca con su mano. Clary cogio la espada que estaba a poco centímetros de ella, y se la intento clavar a Jace, pero él se dio cuenta de su plan y se alejo, por lo cual solo le corto unos milímetros de cabello.

Clary se paro antes de que todos reaccionaran, iba a salir corriendo cuando sintió su mano agarrada por un látigo

-De aquí no te vas-grito "Izzy" con desprecio

El latido que había amarrado su mano ahora le estaba perforando la piel, Clary chillo, y con una fuerza sobrenatural atrajo el látigo hacia ella."Izzy", Alec y Jace quedaron impresionados. Clary se desenrollo el látigo rápidamente y lo lanzo en forma de disco donde se hallaban los tres jóvenes. Al instante, Clary abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por el largo pasillo, ella solo quería vivir, escapar. Derepente, un leve dolor apareció en su pierna y poco a poco se fui intensificando, hasta que prácticamente quedo tirada en el suelo

**-"Feet don´t fail me now"(Pies no me fallen ahora)-**Susurro Clary antes de quedar tirada en el frio piso del pasillo, sumergida en un paraíso, un paraíso oscuro…


	2. Chapter 2

**BORN TO DIE**

**Capitulo**** 2: "****Is it by mistake or designed"**

-Mami? mami? Donde estas?-una niña pelirroja, con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas de tan solo 6 años llamaba a su madre

La pequeña niña entro al baño donde encontró a su madre, Jocelyn. Jocelyn se encontraba en el lavado, tratando de quitarse unos "tatuajes" que se encontraban en sus brazos. Sus tatuajes eran extraños, no eran como los que uno ve en la calle, un dragón, una mariposas, unas estrellas. No eran tatuajes normales, eran diferentes, eran especiales.

Jocelyn voltio a mirar a su pequeña hija, con una sonrisa en su cara paro de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a ella, cogió a su hija delicadamente del brazo y la llevo afuera del baño.

-Mami? que era eso que tenias en lo brazos- pregunto inocentemente Clary a su madre

Jocelyn acostó a su hija en el sofá y la empezó a acariciar suavemente la cara

-Algún día lo sabrás Clary, algún día...-

-ALGUN DIA DESPERTARAS!?- grito una voz femenina visiblemente frustrada

-Tranquila Izzy, recuerda que...-

-ALEC!, HE ESTADO ESPERANDO 3 DIAS PARA QUE UNA MUNDANA DESPIERTE! COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE!?

-Mmm pues...Mira! se ha movido!

-Ve donde Hodge y avísale que está despertando, por favor

-Ok, Izzy

Clary intento abrir sus parpados, pero era como si estuvieran cosidos. Tres días, tres días inconsciente, era eso posible? se pregunto Clary así misma. Clary intento nuevamente abrir sus parpados pero nuevamente no pudo. La tercera es la vencida, se alentó mentalmente y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos.

-DONDE ESTOY!?-pregunto Clary alarmada

- Primero se saluda eh?, segundo, se da la gracias a quien te cuido por tres días y tercero, este es el instituto

-Instituto de qué?

-de los cazadores de sombras-respondía la bella joven como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-De los que?

-Cazadores de sombras, debes de sentirte orgullosa, eres la única mundana que ha estado aquí desde hace siglos

Clary iba a hablar cuando un repentino dolor punzante la obligo a llevarse las manos al estomago, Lanzó un grito ahogado

-Estas bien?

-Mi estomago

-Ah, bueno. Casi lo olvide. Hodge dijo que te diéramos esto cuando despertaras

Clary inmediatamente cogió la taza de cerámica y tomo su contenido, sin saber que era .Su repentino dolor desapareció

-Vaya, sí que es efectivo

-Por supuesto que lo es, es una de las tisanas de Hodge, a propósito, soy Isabelle Lightwood. Vivo aquí

-Oye, me pareces conocida, eras aquella chica que...-Clary se llevo una mano a la boca, recordando lo que había pasado hace tres días, tres jóvenes, Simón, muerte...

Clary salto de la cama en la que se hallaba y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Isabelle la persiguió y la agarro de la mano

-Suéltame!-Grito Clary

-Déjame que te explique todo, no soy una asesina, soy una cazadora de sombras, yo...-Isabelle no pudo terminar la oración antes de que Clary la pisara con una fuerza increíble e Isabelle la soltara.

Clary salió corriendo por un largo pasillo, como en Pandemónium, la única diferencia era que este pasillo era más iluminado y más bonito. Clary voltio su cabeza a ver si Isabelle la perseguía y para su sorpresa, Isabelle se había quedado atrás, lloriqueando. Al voltear su cabeza, Clary choco con aquel apuesto joven rubio, los dos cayeron al suelo. El joven rubio se paro ágilmente y la cargo encontrar de su voluntad. Clary hizo todo lo posible para liberarse, pero todo fue en vano. Los dos jóvenes llegaron a una habitación iluminada, el joven rubio cerró la puerta y la bloqueo con un mueble, mientras Clary se arrinconaba en la esquina del cuarto.

-Por favor, no me mates- susurro Clary con un hilo de voz

-Por que mataría a alguien que posiblemente es de mi raza?

-Raza?

-Te explicare todo desde el principio... -suspiro-Hace mil años, el ángel Raziel mezcló su sangre con la de los humanos, creando la raza de los cazadores de sombras, que conviven con los mundanos con la finalidad de protegerlos de los demonios… Aunque son invisibles para el ojo humano.

-Me estas tomando por estúpida?, que es esa babosada?, crees que me comeré el cuento de que eres la mezcla de una Ángel y un humano?

-Es la verdad, allá tu si no me crees

-Pues no te creo, ahora, será mejor que me vaya y...-la voz de Clary fue interrumpida por un zumbido

-Mi teléfono! -Clary se levanto del suelo y cogió su celular. Al ver la pantalla observo 93 llamadas perdidas, y todas de su mama

-Me va amatar, yo sé que me va a matar...-el teléfono zumbo nuevamente

-Contesta, ese zumbido me estresa

Clary contesto la llamada con la mano temblorosa, lista para recibir el regaño más grande de su vida

-Hola Ma!-dijo Clary con voz temblorosa

-CLARISSA FRAY!DONDE TE HAS METIDO!LLEVO TRES DIAS LLAMANDOTE, TRES DIAS!, CREI QUE TE HABIAN MATADO, QUE TE HABIAN VIOLADO, TE LLAME MIL VECES AL CELULAR Y NO CONTESTASTE!, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE A TU CASA,AHORA Y...-*TOC- TOC*

-Ma, por que no abres la puerta, parece que la van a tumbar-dijo Clary con un hilo de voz

-Espera un momento, de esta no te salvas...-

-Si Ma, yo voy para la casa, no te...

-¡No!-el terror hizo chillar la voz de Jocelyn-¡No vengas a casa!¿me entiendes Clary?

-Mama, pero si hace un momento me dijiste que...

-NO VENGAS!, llama a Luke y dile que Valentine ha vuelto, y me ha encontrado, te amo Clary, lo juro, lo juro por el Ángel- un ruido de fondo interrumpió la conversación, y el teléfono de su madre se desconecto

-Ma!mama!-una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Clary

-Oye, estas bien?-Pregunto la voz del joven rubio

Clary hizo caso omiso a su pregunta, guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo. Deslizo el mueble y abrió la puerta. y acto seguido salió corriendo.

Al salir del instituto corrió en dirección a su casa

-Esto es un error, yo sé que es un error...-susurro Clary, dejando escapar una lagrima. Clary siguió corriendo, y corriendo. Al llegar a su casa vio que las ventanas del segundo piso estaban iluminadas, pero algo había cambiado.

Clary subió rapidamente las escaleras. Ella estaba en lo correcto, todo había cambiado. La puerta estaba tumbada en el suelo, destrozada. Clary entro en su casa, o lo que quedaba de ella. Miró detenidamente su entorno, examinando todo. Todo estaba destrozado, el comedor, los estantes de libros, lo sofás. Una lagrima nuevamente recorrió su mejilla.

Esto es un error, yo sé que es un error, pensó Clary, pero algo le decía que eso no era un error, eran las consecuencias de una decisión, una mala decisión...

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola!, Aquí está el segundo capitulo de BORN TO DIE. Espero que sea de su agrado y también le quiero dar las gracias a Astrid W., por su follow, significa mucho para mí, así que gracias :3. Jejeje, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Chau!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BORN TO DIE**

**Capitulo 3:"Lost but now I am found"**

-Mami?-Fue lo único que salió de la débil voz de Clary-Mami? Donde estas?

Clary entro al cuarto se su madre. La cama estaba destendida, el closet estaba abierto, con prendas regadas. El vidrio del tocador estaba partido. Y había bastante sangre regada en el suelo.

Clary empezó a llorar nuevamente. Donde estaba su mama?.Clary oyó un pequeño ruido e inmediatamente voltio su cabeza. Él ruido venia de su cuarto. Clary se dirigió silenciosamente a su cuarto, al llegar pudo observar a un perro sentado en su cama color lila. Clary empezó a ver al perro detenidamente, El perro era negro, como la oscuridad, tenia dientes afilados pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran... blanco?.Clary inmediatamente dio un paso atrás y pudo ver la realidad. Ése perro no era un perro, era un monstruo. Era una criatura larga y cubierta de escamas, con un ramillete de planos ojos negros colocados justo en el centro de la parte delantera de su cráneo abovedado. Parecía un cruce entre caimán y un ciempiés; tenía un hocico grueso y plano, y una cola con púas que restallaba amenazadoramente de lado a lado.

-Cazadora-hablo el monstruo con un extraño acento- de sombras-suspiro placentero- sangre de...de Ángel

Clary soltó un grito ahogado, y corrió con toda prisa al pasillo, cerrando con sigo la puerta de su cuarto, donde se hallaba el monstruo. Trato de regar los mayores objetos posibles para ganar un poco de tiempo. Al llegar a la cocina, Clary empezó a calentar agua en la olla más grande que encontró. Clary trato de buscar algo útil para atacar, abrió todos los gabinetes y encontró un extraño cuchillo alargado y extraño. El mango del cuchillo tenía un nombre grabado.

-_Ithuriel- Susurro Clary. El cuchillo empezó a brillar. Pero poco a poco volvió a perder su resplandor._ Clary estaba tan ocupada observando el cuchillo que no se dio cuenta que el monstruo venia hacia ella, hasta que sintió un pesado cuerpo (y baboso) sobre ella.

-Chica-siseo-Carne. Sangre. Para comer, ah, para comer.

-¡SUELTAME MONSTRUO DEL DEMONIO!- grito Clary atemorizada, había llegado su fin, el cuchillo estaba fuera de su alcance, no tenia opción o sí?

Clary trato de alargar su mano lo mas que pudo y vacio el agua hirviendo sobre el monstruo, este grito desgarradoramente. Clary pudo ver como la piel del monstruo se evaporaba, definitivamente el agua esta hirviendo. Gracias a Dios que no me cayó a mi pensó para sí misma.

El monstruo voltio a ver a Clary, ella se veía tan deliciosa, y sangre, oh, su sangre...El monstruo atrapo la mano de Clary con su pata y la fue perforando lentamente

-Ya eres mía-susurro el monstruo

-Eso nunca-dijo Clary muy segura de sí misma

El monstruo no se había fijado que Clary tenía un cuchillo serafín y esta aprovechando su elemento sorpresa, susurro

-Ithuriel-El cuchillo comenzó a brillar y ella le clavo el cuchillo a aquel monstruo. El monstruo simplemente se desvaneció o eso le pareció a ella. Clary se fui sintiendo ahogada y toda su vista se nublo y lentamente fue cayendo al suelo, inconsciente.

Clary abrió lentamente sus ojos, todo a su alrededor seguía igual, lo único que había cambiado es que ahora, ella estaba recostada en el regazo de ese apuesto joven de cabello rubio. Tendré que preguntarle el nombre, ya me ha salvado varias veces, se dijo a si misma

-No te muevas

Clary haciendo caso omiso, intento pararse pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y volvió a caer en el suelo.

-Te dije que no te movieras, ese demonio rapiñador logro perforarte el brazo.

-Con que eso era- suspiro- un demonio

-Los Cazadores de Sombras estamos encargados de eliminarlos, hiciste un gran trabajo para ser una novata

-Es normal que los demonios te hablen?-siseo Clary

-Ya has oído a otro demonio hablar

-Otro?

-El de Pandemonium, el chico con...- La voz del Joven fue interrumpida

-Simón, se llamaba Simón-una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. El joven asintió

-Jace

-Oye, se llama Simón, no Jace

-Idiota, te estoy diciendo que Jace es mi nombre

-Ah...-Clary asintió y recordando lo que había visto antes comenzó a llorar-Mi madre, donde esta ella?

-No lose, pero te ayudare a encontrarla vale?

Clary asintió nuevamente. Trato de llorar nuevamente, pero ya no podía, estaba seca, sin agua.

-Jace, esos son policías?

-Seguro alguien los llamo al escuchar tus gritos, pero han venido un poco tarde no crees?

-Ya estaría muerta. Nunca me gusto la policía en este país

Jace saco un alargado cuchillo y Clary sintió un beso en su la piel de su mano

-Que es?-Dijo Clary levemente sonrojada, aunque al parecer Jace no lo noto

-Es mi estala, te ayudara a ocultarte temporalmente...Vamos al instituto, allí aclararas mas la cosas-Jace se paro y le tendió la mano-Puedes caminar? Clary solo asintió

Los dos jóvenes se pararon y salieron de la casa de Clary, si es que ahora se le podía llamar casa.

Empezaron a recorrer las calles de Brooklyn en busca del instituto

-Soy uno de ustedes, verdad?-Dijo Clary temblorosa

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero lo más probable es que sí, Claro que no pareces una

Clary volteo a mirar a Jace. Con tanto asunto no lo había detallado. Jace era un joven alto, delgado, musculoso. Sus ojos eran dorados, tenía algunas cicatrices sexys y una pose de pateatraseros. Sus brazos estaba tatuados con unas runas.

**- Perdida pero ahora encontrada (Lost but now I am found)**

Jace solo asintio

**-**Jace...-volvió a susurrar Clary. Sus pies empezaron a temblar y ella simplemente cayo. Jace reacciono rápido y la cogió, como si fuera los más normal del mundo atrapar a doncellas.

-Gracias- suspiro- Jace...

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola! Sé que este capitulo es mucho más corto de lo normal, pero no dispongo mucho de tiempo. Estoy en semana de exámenes ._. por lo cual me he demorado en publicar. Pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos los hare más largos!. Gracias a todos por los follows y los reviews. Significan mucho para mí :'D. Tratare de actualizar los más pronto posible y gracias a todos. Chau!**

**PD: Alguien se ve The Vampire Diaries?, Nadie que conozco se lo ve :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**BORN TO DIE**

**Capitulo 4:"I can see but once I was blind"**

Clary estaba nuevamente sumergida en la oscuridad. Trataba de abrir sus ojos pero no podía .Escucho unas voces cerca de ella así que dejo de intentar de abrir sus parpados y simplemente escucho

-Alec, crees que despierte?-decía un voz femenina, debe ser Isabelle pensó Clary

-Si Izzy, además recuerda que la otra vez se tardo tres días en despertar, no me extrañaría que se tardara más tiempo

-Lo sé, ser atacada dos veces por demonios no es fácil, y menos si eres mundana

-Aun no lo puedo creer, no sabía que había mundanos tan fuertes

-Si , aunque Jace dijo que ella era especial

-Y por cierto, donde está Jace?

-Creo que está en la sala de armas, por?

-No lo sé, es que creí que él la estaría vigilando

-Alec, es Jace del quien hablamos

-Jace...-murmuro Clary casi inconscientemente

-Alec, ya está despertando, avísale a Jace, el quiere hablar con ella

Alec solo asintio y salió del cuarto. Clary abrió sus ojos, estaba en la enfermería, como la primera vez que estuvo en el instituto, un lugar extraño pero a la vez familiar. Clary se sentó lentamente en la cama y luego dirigió su mirada a Isabelle.

-Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Un día, menos que la anterior vez-Isabelle le dedico una sonrisa- me sorprende que una mundana resista tanto.

-Mundana?-pregunto Clary un poco desconcertada

-Alguien del mundo humano, mundana o mundis, cualquiera de las dos

-Claro, oye y para que me quiere ver Jace

-No lo sé Clary, tal vez... ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO!?

-Jejeje, solo alguna que otra cosa-dijo Clary colocando una cara inocente

-Que alcanzaste a escuchar?

-Desde que le preguntaste a Alec, cierto?- Isabelle asintio- desde que le preguntaste a Alec si iba a despertar

-Solo escuchaste desde ahí?

-Sí, porque, hay algo que quieren que Jace no sepa-Clary hizo un cara picarona y Isabelle se sonrojo levemente

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Jace es como mi hermano, el sabe todo- o casi todo pensó Isabelle

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y dejo a ver a Jace. Estaba en perfecto estado, a diferencia de Clary, la cual estaba con la ropa un poco rota y llena de sangre, su pelo enredado, y tenía grandes ojeras. Defenitivamentre no era su momento pensó Clary para sí misma. Jace se acerco lentamente a donde se encontraba Clary e Isabelle. Jace miro a Isabelle a los ojos y le indico que se fuera, ella obedeció. Ahora se encontraban Clary y Jace solos. Ella estaba nerviosa, Jace la mira fijamente, la estaba examinando.

-Te ves terrible- dijo Jace con una sonrisa de lado

-Gracias, me han atacado dos demonios y no me he bañado en 4 días, creo que es algo completamente natural-dijo Clary forzando una sonrisa

-Ten-Jace le entrego a Clary una ropa negra, un poco ajustada- Vete a bañar y cámbiate, hueles peor que el Icor.

-Icor? Qué es eso?

-Báñate y luego te explico

Clary se voltio y fui directo al baño. Cerró la puerta y olio un poco su ropa. No olía tan feo pensó para sí misma. Se desvistió y entro a la ducha. El agua estaba caliente, lo cual la relajo mas. Al terminar de bañarse salió de la ducha con una toalla un poco corta. Cogió la ropa negra que le había dado Jace. Era un blusa negra esqueleto, un jean un poco flexible pero a la vez ajustado. Un par de converse negros y ...(Clary se sonrojo) un sostén negro con encaje y unas bragas con encaje. Es un poco atrevido pensó Clary, pero ella no podía hacer nada así que se vistió rápidamente y se peino un poco su cabello con sus manos para quedar presentable. Clary abrió el baño y se encontró a Jace sentado en la cama observándola.

-Donde puedo dejar la ropa sucia?

-Pásamela, la quemare

-Que!?, es mi blusa favorita!- reprocho Clary

-Tiene Icor, no quiero correr riegos-Jace extendió la mano. Clary le entrego la ropa a Jace y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Jace

-Ahora me dirás que es el Icor?-Pregunto Clary

-Es sangre de demonio, es negra

-Oye, me puedes explicar lo que ha estado pasando?

-Ahora si crees que tenemos sangre de Ángel?-Clary asintio- Como ya te había dicho, Hace mil años, el ángel Raziel mezcló su sangre con la de los humanos, creando la raza de los cazadores de sombras, que conviven con los mundanos con la finalidad de protegerlos de los demonios… Aunque son invisibles para el ojo humano. Al parecer, tu eres una de nosotros Clary, eres una cazadora de sombras.

-Eso no es posible, mi madre no es una Cazadora de Sombras, y mi padre, bueno pues él, esta muerto. Pero el era militar, no Cazador

- Y eso es lo extraño, se supone que las únicas dos posibilidades de ser una Cazadora de Sombras es que haya bebido de la copa o que tus progenitores tengan sangre nephilim

-Nefi qué?- Pregunto Clary

-Nephilim es Cazador de Sombras, son sinónimos

-Ah

-Otra pregunta, porque ustedes son invisibles al ojo humano?

-Usamos Glamour, con esto los mundanos no nos pueden ver

-Y que es los tatuajes que llevan en los brazos

-No son tatuajes- dijo Jace un poco molesto- son runas, nos da fortaleza, nos protegen, nos da habilidades

-Y que son los cuchillos que brillan? con el que ataque al demonio

-Cuchillo que brilla?-Pregunto Jace

-Si, era un cuchillo que al decir mmm-Clary trato de recordar la palabra que estaba escrita en el cuchillo- Ithurial

-Ithuriel- corrigió Jace

-Los mismo-Jace sonrió por lo bajo- que al decir Ithuriel desprendía un brillo

-Segura que tu madre no es Cazadora de Sombras?

-Si lo fuera ya habría sabido, he vivido con ella toda mi vida, no estoy ciega

-Pues creo que te equivocas, estas completamente ciega Clary, lo que utilizaste es un Cuchillo Serafín, se activa con el nombre él una ángel, excepto el de Raziel. Solo lo utilizan los cazadores de sombras

-Eso no es posible-Clary cerró sus ojos y trato de recordar lo que había soñado hacia tres dias. Su madre estaba en el baño, limpiándose algo, pero, que era?, la imagen era borrosa y Clary no podía describirlo.

-Clary, Clary-Jace la toco suavemente en el brazo

-Mmm

-Adivino, no escuchaste lo que te dije hace 2 minutos

-Perdón, podrías repetirlo?

-Te decía que si tu madre te había dicho algún nombre cuando ella te llamo. De ser a si podríamos ir donde Hodge, mi tutor y podríamos averiguar algunas cosas

-Mi madre me nombro a un tal Valentine

-Que te dijo de Valentine?

-Dijo que él estaba vivo y que la había encontrado

-No puede ser, el está muerto

-Quien es Valentine?

-Era un Cazador de Sombras, aunque por lo visto lo sigue siendo. Se rebeló contra la Clave. En resumen, Es "el señor del mal"

- Y porque "el señor del mal" querría a mi madre

-No lose, tu eres su hija

-Y que es la Clave?

-Son los gobernantes de Idris, la ciudad natal de todo Cazador de Sombras, otra pregunta?

-Creo que no, aunque...

-Perfecto si no hay más preguntas, vamos donde Hodge

-Oye pero tengo otra pregunta...

-No más preguntas, nunca había sido tan interrogado en mi vida

Jace cogió a Clary y los dos fueron a la Biblioteca, donde se hallaba Hodge. Al llegar Jace toco la puerta antes de entrar. Hodge se hallaba leyendo un libro, Clary no pudo divisar el Titulo.

-Hodge, Ella es Clary...?-Jace espero a que Clary digiera su apellido

-Fray, Clary Fray, mucho gusto Hodge

Hodge se para de su silla y se dirigió a los dos jóvenes. Le dio un caluroso apretón de manos a Clary y esbozo una sonrisa

-Eres igual a ella Clary, aunque también te pareces a Él.

-A quien?

-A tus padres Clary

-Los conoció?-Pegunto Clary sorprendida

-Por supuesto, eran amigos míos

-Hodge, Clary tiene una importante noticia que darte-dijo Jace

-Cual?-preguntaron Hodge y Clary al mismo tiempo

-Clary, cuéntale a Hodge lo que dijo tu mama en teléfono

-Ah-Clary suspiro- Mi madre me dijo que Valentine está vivo y que el la había encontrado.

-Eso no es posible-dijo Hodge seriamente-El murió

-Mi madre me dijo eso, no creo que jugara con algo tan serio

-Como se llama tu madre Clary?-Pregunto Hodge

-Jocelyn Fray

-Jace, llama a Isabelle y a Alec, que vengan inmediatamente

Jace asintio la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Puedes coger cualquier libro Clary, estás en tu casa-dijo Hodge

-Gracias

Clary bajo las escaleras y empezó a hurgar algunos libros. Mientras hurgaba un libro cayo, dejando a la vista unas fotos. Clary dejo el libro donde lo había dejado y examino la fotos. Era un grupo de jóvenes. Por la contextura del papel, Clary pensó que la foto había sido tomada hace 20 años tal vez. Clary examino a los jóvenes, eran Cazadores de Sombras, sin lugar a dudas. Ninguno que pudiera reconocer, excepto dos. Un joven con el cabello Café, y ojos cafes. Hubiera pasado desapercibido si no fuera por sus gafas. Era Luke. Pero Luke, un cazador de sombras?, eso no era posible, simplemente no podía ser. Clary miro a la joven que estaba a su lado. Era una bella Joven pelirroja, delgada, con ojos verdes. Vestía un traje negro, un traje como el de Isabelle y además tenia algunas runas. Era su madre, Jocelyn.

-Te dije que se parecía mucho a ti Clary-Dijo Hodge

A Clary se le escapo una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos. Su madre le había mentido, igual que Luke. Ella en sus 15 años de vida había estado viviendo en una telaraña de mentiras. Clary recordó a su madre en el baño, tratándose de quitar unas...runas, eso eran, unas runas.

-Y el hombre que está a la derecha de tu madre es Valentine

Clary puso su atención en la foto. Al lado de su madre había un joven apuesto. De cabellos blancos y ojos negros. Valentine.

-No es como me lo imaginaba-dijo Clary-Me lo imaginaba un poco más, rudo, mas malote

-Malote- Hodge esbozo una sonrisa-Nunca había escuchado esa palabra

-Hodge, nos has llamado?-Dijo Isabelle entrando en la habitación seguida de Alec y Jace

-Si, les tengo que dar una importante noticia, tomen asiento-Hodge dirigió su mirada a Clary-Tu también Clary

-Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron en un largo sofa. Clary estaba al lado de Jace, Jace al lado de Isabelle e Isabelle al lado de Alec

-Valentine no está muerto-dijo Hodge lo más serio que pudo

-Que!?-Isabelle y Alec dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

-Cual es el objetivo de Valentine, Hodge-Pregunto Jace

-Valentine quiere la copa, quiere crear a nuevos Cazadores de Sombras, un ejército. Ese es el deseo de Valentine

Jace dirigió su mirada en la foto que sostenía Clary, y hábilmente la cogió antes de que Clary pudiera reclamar.

-Quienes son ellos?-pregunto Jace

-Son el grupo de Cazadores de Sombras que conformaban el circulo, el cual fue creado por Valentine.

-Y por que tiene usted esta foto Hodge-pregunta Isabelle

-Porque Sus padres, Isabelle y Alec, tu padre, Jace, tu Madre Clary y yo fuimos parte del Circulo

-Usted Hodge?-Pregunto Jace sorprendido

-En esa época Valentine era un gran amigo mío .Además fue mi tutor en el combate. Por eso es que también conforme el circulo. Era brillante, pero poco a poco se fue obsesionando con los demonios. No le importaba nada que no fuera matar demonios o subterranes. Nada que no fuese puro .

Mientras Hodge hablaba Clary le susurro a Jace.

-Que son los subterráneos?

-Vampiros, Hombres Lobos , Brujos, Hadas

-Otra pregunta?-Esa era la voz de Hodge

-Hay algo que todavía no entiendo, porque Valentine creería que la madre de Clary tendría la Copa -Pregunto Jace

-Quien no confía en su esposa Jace?

-Valentine tenia esposa?-Jace medito un poco-Sigo sin entender. Que tiene que ver la Madre de Clary con la esposa de Valentine?-Después de meditar un poco Jace capto lo que había dicho Hodge

Clary trago un poco de saliva y empezó a sudar. No le gustaría lo que vendría.

Valentine tenía una esposa-Hodge clavo su mirada en Clary-Su esposa era Jocelyn, tu madre, Clary.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: HOLA!.PERDON POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO X_X!.TENIA MUCHISISISISMA YA SUBI ESTE CAPITULO! :D. TRATARE DE NO TARDARME TANTO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULO DE HOY ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS DEMAS, COMO LO PROMETI!ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN POR SUS FOLLOW Y SUS REVIEWS!Y NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR!:D. SIGAN LEYENDO ESTE FANFIC Y LOS LIBROS DE CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS! MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS! CHAU!**

**PD: COMENTEN EN QUE LIBRO VAN USTEDES DE CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS!YO VOY APENAS POR LA CIUDAD DE CENIZA!X_X, HE ESTADO UN POCO ESCASA DE DINERO :(**


End file.
